Akatsuki Renang Gaje
by Falsefuu Setzu
Summary: Seperti kata pepatah 'Bersakit sakit dahulu, Berenang renang di kolam renang' Akatsuki Just RnR


Berenang Gaje

Genre: humor.

Rating: T.

"Sayonara (?) eh, halo teman teman*siapa yg temen lu?*gue Author baru, jadi maap kalo gaje."

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto.

Akatsuki Berenang © Hilmy Dark Side.

Au: "fic ini dibuat untuk mengatasi kesuntukan gue di hari minggu."

WARNING: OOCs, EYD mode: Off, garing, gila, bau, makin kebawah makin garing.

OCs: Kiddo Namikaze.

Happy Reading Guys! Enjoy!

Di markas akatsuki yg sumpah, bau amis! Kita intip aja nyok.

Pein lagi gilagilaan diatas meja sambil tereak pake toa super gede : "GUA PEIN THE KULES LIDER GYAHAHAHAHA."

Kakuzu lagi ngitung semenya (?) eh, maksudnya duitnya.

Zetsu lagi boker di sumur karena kemaren dia makan cabe, cengek, garem, pecin, ajinomoto sama penyedap rasa, dan sekarang cara memasaknya*plaked*.

Tobi ngemut loli nya yang udah nyumpel di kolor si Tobi tapi dia baru sadar.

Sasori lagi berendem pake aer cucian yg aneh nya bukan cucian baju, tapi cucian sampah.

Hidan mah udah ketebak, dia lagi ritual gaje di wc, komat kamit sambil sujud sujud di taek yg belom di siram.

Itachi lagi ngoles pipinya pake autan sama daia dan sekarang dia lagi lari2x gaje "HELEP, GUA NGGAK MAU BUTA." dan malah di timpuk pein pake perching nya.

Kisame lagi ngayunin samehadanya kesegala arah dengan nista nya sampe-sampe ikan peliharaanya komat kamit gaje. ikan: "oh dj, kenapa gua di pelihara sama org gila yg mukanya ancur kaya tukang bajai gak boker setaon gara gara terkena penyakit overboker(?)."

Deidara lagi kencing di botol aqua bekas, gara gara ada hidan di wc

Konan lagi makan kertas sampe overdosis.

Lagi asik asiknya *asik buat org sarap.*, tiba tiba ada mobil mewah markir di depan markas goa akatsuki. Ntu mobil merek lemon *nosebleed.* en ngeluarin asep kemenyan *Hidan: gue banget tuh!* body nya dari besi karatan en ngeluarin suara penguin nyasar di jogja sambil minum minum sake yg mereknya AQUDEI (Aer QUencing DEIdara) yg diambil dari TPU (Tempat Pembuangan Ujung ujung nya nyampe ke kakuzu).

Akatsuki pada cengok ngeliatin ntuh mobil mewah *mewah apaan?*

Org yg keluar dari ntuh mobil butut ngegetok pintu akatsuki.

"SEPEDA eh, SEPADA." kata org itu, tapi nggak ada yg nyahut karna akatsuki belom kelar cengok nya ngeliatin ntuh mobil butut.

"SEPADA … ANJIR LO PADA CONGEK, BUDEG ATO SARAP!" bentak ntuh org, dan Akatsuki pun ngerespon tapi malah pundung di pojokan tembok yg tidak bersudut.

"ntuh org kejem banget (un)." batin akatsuki

"ANJIR LO PADA." tereak ntuh org, Akatsuki pun langsung ngedobrak pintu.

BRUUK.

"APAAN?" tereak Pein.

"gue Kiddo Namikaze, utusan dari author untuk mencabut nyawa akatsuki dari fic ini."

Pein langsung tepar sambil ngompol, Akatsuki lari lari boker. "HELEP KITA/TOBI ANAK BAEK BLOM MAU MATI (UN)!"

"woy salah dialog." bentak Author yg tiba2x muncul.

"elo aja yang salah, dialog nya udah ketumpahan aqudei masih dikasih kegue." bales Kiddo sambil minum aqudei sampe overdosis.

Sasori keluar sambil nginjek Pein yg tepar.

"aqudei? Minuman apaan tuh?." Tanya Sasori.

"loe nggak tau? Ini minuman terkenal di seluruh galaxy loh!" gila, aer kencing sidei sampe segitunya!

"WOY DURASI!" bentak Author.

"gue Kiddo namikaze, utusan dari hilmy pool *Fun Park bikinan gua di RCT3 Soaked.* untuk mengundang akatsuki sebagai tamu terhormat." kata Kiddo, berungtung lo akatsuki ke pool bintang mewah.

Akatsuki kembali ketempat semula.

Pein yg dijadiin keset sama Sasori langsung bangun dengan kekuatan abalz no jutsu.

Sasori langsung mental ke wc dan menindih hidan yg lagi komat kamit. Muka si hidan kena ntuh taek tepat di idung nya dan menghisap bagaimana harum nya seorang taek.

"ANJRIT HOEEEK."

Alhasil Hidan tepar, sasori pun tepar karena ngakak gila ngeliiat hidan kena taek.

"wah beneran?" Tanya pein.

"ya." jawab kiddo.

"okedeh gua pulang dulu nih alamatnya." kata kiddo sambil nyerahi alamatnya.

"okeh.." bruuk pintu di banting Pein.

Lemon pun pergi.

"apa tuh pein?" Tanya konan.

"ini alamat ke hilmy pool."

"buat apa?" Tanya kisame yg udah mewek karena ikan ikan nya bunuh diri karena dirawat kisame.

"kita di undang tamu kehormatan."

"sini gua liat." kata itachi.

"mau liat gimana, un, mata loe aja merah gitu, un." ledek deidara.

"bayar gak?" Tanya kuju.

"kagak"

"okedeh gua mau kasih tau yg laen dulu." kata kisame.

Di halaman.

"zet ngapain loe disitu?" Tanya kisame yg ngeliat VFT lagi jongkok di atas sumur.

"lagi boker!" jawab zetsu sambil berkata "ENNGGKH".

"ngapain disini, en kenapa gak buka jubah" Tanya kisame pake double question. *pein: bahasa apaan tuh? Bahasa monyet?*

"di kamar mandi ada dua org tepar, en jubah gue bolong di sekitar bokong, jadi gua tinggal buka kolor." jawab zetsu.

Tiba tiba otak amis si kisame muncul, dia ngmabil toa nya pein dan…

"KITA MAU PERGI KE POOL BESOK."

En alhasil zetsu kaget setengah kolor *telened*.

"AHH, HELEEEEP." Byuur.

Zetsu masuk keentuh sumur bulukan.

Di wc

"ANJRIT APAAPAANEH." tereak hidan

"gua didorong pein en mental kesini." kata sasori.

Di depan pintu wc, kisame mau buka pintu tapi ditahan tobi.

"kisame-senpai, tobi mau per-BRUUK." belon selesai tobi bicara, hidan menobrak pintu wc.

"ahh helepermen!" kata tobi.

"gue nggak tahan!" kisame yg dari tadi ingin boker malah boker sambil tepar *?*.

Setelah keributan hidan vs. pein, semua kembali bau (?).

Besoknya.

Dari pada kepanjangan ni fic, mending kita intip akatsuki the gank.

"siap?" tereak pein.

"siap!" tereak all member.

Mereka jalan dulu ke jalan raya, pas udah di jalan, mereka malak mobil sampah.

"MATE AJA SONO!" tereak akatsuki sambil ngedorong supir trek sampah

Sesedah sampe mereka markirin mobilnya, en ngasih brosur ke satpam nya.

"wuahhhh" ucap akatsuki pake kuah.

Pas di ruang ganti, ada sedikit keributan, maklum merekakan nista.

"woi dei ngapain loe disini, loe kan cewek" kata kisame watados.

"SIALAND LU, UN" tereak deidara sampe kisame pun mental.

.

.

Setelah ganti baju, mereka berpisah, kita intip yu, un (punya gue tu', un).

Sasori & Deidara

"Danna, kita naik itu yuk, un" rayu deidara sambil ngegandeng tangan akasuna no sasori.

'Ni anak katanya cowok, tapi tingkat bancinya udah akut banget' Inner sasori "Ya udah deh, daripada muter – muter gag jelas"

Akhirnya kedua org yg sedang bulan madu *?* naik aqua launcher.

"danna, gue takut, un"

TRENGTERERENG

Akhirnya perahu balon nya sasodei maju. Pertama tama jalan masih pelan sambil nanjak.

"eh, gag serem, un"

Sesudah itu jalan menjadi turunan tambah speed launcher.

"HUA! MAMI, UN!" tereak deidara, sasori mah anteng2x aja.

Jalanan nanjak + speed launcher 30km/jam

"HUEE!" si dei tereak sambil mewek sampe2x aer aqua launcher terkontaminasi sama ompol sidei. Si saso Cuma diem, tapi dalem hati si saso udah mewek mau tereak tapi gengsi.

Jalur pun semakin ngaco, dari muter muter, naik turun, turun turun, naik naik, sampe bunderan. Kecepatan makin bertambah, nah pas 50km/jam si saso tereak "hiruko – chan tolongin gue". Pas di ujung jalur, ternyata mereka keluar di ketinggian 1000 kaki diatas permukaan kolam

BYUUUR JDUAK!

Itachi & Kisame

Kisame mah kecipak2x ajah ngikutin jalur aer dikolam.

Si itachi? Biasa, dia lagi make sun block buat berjemur.

Si kisame salah jalur, malah kejalur menuju sungai citarum, akhirnya si kisame pke jurus naga aer en langsung naek ke kepala naga aer, si naga pun stress karena bau amis si kisame dan akhirnya menuju itachi yang lagi berjemur BYUUR ADAWW!

Hidan & Kakuzu.

Si kuju ngeborong makanan yg dijual (mumpung gratis) dan langsung ngejual makanannya ke orang dengan harga Rp100.000

Si hidan kabur ngejauhin kakuzu yang malu-maluin-harga-diri-akatsuki-sebagai-ninja-gila, en naek launcher bowl.

Terengteng.

Jalur baek baek aja, sampe si hidan celingak celinguk nyariin org yg tadi naek bareng dia, sebenarnya org tadi sudah kealamnya alias gag jadi naek. Si hidan nyampe di bowl en keluar dari bolong yg ternyata 50km di atas permukaan kolor.

"HONTOOOOUUUU"

Sementara di bawah hidan ada kisame (yg udah Angus di Amaterasu) ynga lagi kecipak2x gag jelas

Byuryuryuryuryur.

Konan, Pein & Tobi.

Konan mah udah ketebak, dia ngeborong baju renang cewek.

Si pein udah ngiler aje tuh, ngeliat konan pake baju yang wuaahh mengganggu iman, otak mesum nya jalan, tapi pein langsung ngibrit begitu ngeliat harga baju nya.

"untung aje gua lari, kalo kagak bisa abis nih duit gue"

Di swim suit stall.

"sompret! si pein kemane, sialan tu anak, kalo ketemu lu bakal gue siksa" ucap konan

Bek tu pein.

"aduh lama amat nih antrian" ucap pein misuh2x yg lagi ngantri racter (racing water) bareng tobi.

"senpai, gerah nih, haus, ueee!" rengek tobi

Pas udah nyampe, ternyata peitob balap sama sasodei

"woi sasori, lu bakal gue kalahin, hahahaaha"

"adanya elu kali yang mewek" ledek sasori.

TENGTERERENG

Setelah balapan nista, gila gilaan, boker-bokeran, ternyata yg menang adalah pager, karna pas keluar di ujung jalur mereka nabrak pager pembatas kolam.

Zetsu

"anjrit nih toilet, gua bunuh *?* juga nih" ucap zetsu yg ternyata kaki si zetsu nungsep ditoilet, si zetsu sekarang ngegetok toilet pake VFT nya dan malah tepar.

.

.

.

Semua pulang dengan senang tapi…

"oi si zetsu mane?"

"Paling juga lagi be'ol"

*END*

Cihuy akhirnya selesai nific.

RnR ya Fic pertama gua.

Akhir kata…

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
